My Fierce Mother
by psychoticsurgery
Summary: anak yang ibunya adalah seorang siluman yang trauma kepada ibunya
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Fierce Mother**

**Category :**

**Summary : Kisah anak yang ibunya adalah seorang siluman yang trauma kepada ibunya**

Aku tinggal di pesisir pantai yang rawan tsunami. Rumahku saja sudah dua kali tergerus tsunami. Rumahku hanya terbuat dari anyaman kulit kayu. Terkena angin kencang pun roboh. Kalau rumah hancur, aku dan ibuku harus membereskannya dengan susah payah.

Ayahku sebenarnya adalah orang blasteran Jepang dan Inggris. Awalnya, ia adalah seorang pemuda yang kaya raya. Namun, karena pada saat mudanya suka berjudi, ia semakin lama menjadi miskin.

Mari kuceritakan bagaimana ayah dan ibuku bertemu. Ayahku adalah seorang nelayan. Ia selalu pergi berlaut lama sekali. Bahkan berhari-hari. Hingga pda suatu saat ia bertemu seorang wanita.

Wanita itu sangat cantik. Ia bagaikan mutiara tergerus ombak yang berkilauan. Rambutnya panjang hitam bagaikan batu obsidian. Ayahku tidak kuasa dan takluk akan kecantikan wanita itu. Tanpa sadar, ia dan wanita itu tergerus ke tengah lautan.

Akhirnya, setelah tergerus sampai ke Laut Okhotsk, terjadilah badai yang meniup ombak dengan kencang. Perahu ayahku terombang-ambing. Ayahku panik dan mendayung perahunya ke daratan terdekat, namun gagal. Akhirnya ayahku tenggelam.

Wanita itu muncul lagi dan segera menyelamatkan ayahku. Akhirnya wanita itu membawa ayahku kembali ke pantai. Ayahku pingsan beberapa saat, lalu sadar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-a… Uhuk! K-kamu siapa…?"

"Namaku Ayaka, namamu?"

"Arthur Kirkland…"

"Kamu orang luar negeri?"

"Ibuku orang Inggris dan ayahku orang Jepang"

"Oh… kamu masih hidup dengan orangtuamu?"

"Tidak… aku hidup sebatang kara… Orang tuaku sudah meninggal"

"Kasihan sekali…"

Ayahku menatap wajah wanita itu dengan pipi memerah.

"Ayaka…"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah kita menikah?"

"Boleh saja, tapi ada syaratnya…"

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu harus merahasiakan bahwa aku ini sebenarnya siluman"

"Baiklah…"

Ayahku dan dia menikah dan menjadi suami istri. Tetapi selama 5 tahun mereka belum dikaruniai anak. Ibuku sampai menyerah dan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Hingga suatu saat…

Ibuku membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Arthur!"

"Ya?"

"Aku hamil!"

"Apa? Hamil? Benarkah?"

"Lihat, perutku membesar!"

"Wah iya ya… nanti anaknya mau perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Perempuan!"

"Baiklah…"

Beberapa bulan berlalu, sesaat sebelum tsunami datang.

"Arthur, anaknya mau keluar…"

"Apa!"

"S-sakit…"

"Ayo! Aku bawa ke kamar!" teriak ayahku sambil menggendong ibuku ke kamar.

Tsunami pun mulai menggerus kamarku.

ZAAASSSSSSH! Air pun menerjang rumah ayahku.

"Terus dorong, Ayaka!"

Akhirnya akupun lahir.

"Cepat selamatkan bayi ini!"

"Baik!"

Ayah dan ibuku menggendongku ke tempat persembunyian yang aman, di lemari. Airpun menerjang lemariku dan aku tertiban tubuh ibuku. Setelah beberapa saat, tsunami pun reda.

"Ayaka… kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya… Bayinya!" sentaknya melihatku tertiban tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini"

Akhirnya ayah dan ibuku membawaku ke kota. Mereka pun membangun rumah yang besar. Ayahku mendapat pekerjaan baru. Tapi ia sering mabuk-mabukan sampai ibuku harus mengelus dada melihat tingkah ayahku.

3 bulan kemudian, saat ayahku pulang dari bar,

"Tubuhmu bau minuman keras, Arthur"

"Lalu? akh! Kenapa! Hahaha!" katanya sambil melempar tasnya ke muka ibuku.

"Kamu ini! Sudah keterlaluan"

Akhirnya ibuku berubah menjadi siluman dan memakan tangan ayahku.

"Ayaka!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

Berangsur-angsur tubuhnya habis dilahap ibuku. Ya sudah, nyawa ayahku melayang. Ibuku meronta-ronta dan menyesal karena telah memakan suaminya sendiri.

Tetapi, karena kejadian itu, aku menjadi trauma

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Fierce Mother 2**

**Category :**

**Summary : Kisah anak yang ibunya adalah seorang siluman yang trauma kepada ibunya**

**Disclaimer : America – Himaruya Hidekaz**

Sepeninggal ayahku, kamipun terjerat banyak utang dan kabur ke pesisir pantai kembali. Aku dititipkan ke panti asuhan . DI sebuah tempat yang dingin dan sunyi.

Aku juga kasihan kepada ibu. Setiap hari ia menangis mengenang almarhum suaminya. Di tengah malam, ia meronta-ronta menyesali kesalahannya telah memakan suaminya. Apalagi ayahku itu adalah manusia yang ia selamatkan dari badai.

Nah, kini dimulai kisah cerita yang lain, yaitu kisah percintaanku. Aku ingin sekali punya pacar, tetapi ibuku selalu melarangku berpacaran. Setiap aku berjalan dengan laki-laki, ibuku marah besar. Hingga suatu hari seorang laki-laki datang ke panti asuhan.

Ternyata dia teman sekelasku. Seorang yang pernah kulihat. Ya, itulah dia. Seseorang yang kucintai sejak dulu. Pesonanya melingkupi wajahnya. Rambutnya pirang berkilau bagaikan emas. Dengan kacamata didepan matanya. Bola matanya bagaikan permata biru. Tubuhnya berselimutkan jaket kulit coklat. Tak lain lagi, dia adalah Alfred F Jones.

"Bu, ada anak bernama Tsunami disini?" tanya anak itu kepada penjaga panti asuhan tepat didepan kamarku.

"Aku disini, Alfred" jawabku.

"Tsunami!" sahutnya sambil berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. "Lama tidak menemuimu setelah ayahmu meninggal"

"Iya…"

"Turut berduka cita ya, Tsunami" katanya sambil mencium pipiku.

Dalam sekejap pipiku memerah. Pelukannya makin erat. Pancaran matahari sore itu menghangatkan suasana.

"_Don't look down don't look back, I am beside you"_

"Apa itu Alfred?" tanyaku.

Iapun terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_Close your eyes know I'm here_

_I know it's hard to let go all that defines you_

_You feel like you'll never be whole again_

_We will find a way to erase the past_

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_In my arms you'll be fine_

_I'll never let go _

_All you've lost will come again_

_Just stay here with me_

_Never look back, never again it's over_

_Everything ends here in my arms_

_Don't give in don't let your memories break you_

_Let me take you away from here_

_We will find a way to make this last_

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_In my arms you'll be fine_

_I'll never let go_

_All you've lost will come again_

_Just stay here with me_

_Never look back, never again it's over_

_Everything ends here in my arms_

_I'll be here forever_

_Everything ends_

_Here in my arms_

_I'll be here forever_

_Everything ends_

_Here in my arms_

_I'll be here forever, forever, forever_

_In my arms you'll be fine_

_I'll never let go_

_All you've lost will come again_

_Just stay here with me_

_Never look back, never again it's over_

_Everything ends here in my arms"_

"Wah, hebat, lagu apa itu, Alfred?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lagu kesukaanku sejak masih duduk di kelas 6 SD, dari grup musik Swedia"

"Apa itu?"

"_In My Arms_"

"Nama grup musiknya apa?"

"_Dead By April"_

"Nama itu aneh, mati di bulan April?"

"Ya begitulah, ayahku meninggal di bulan April juga"

"Kita bernasib sama, ya?"

Tiba-tiba ibuku datang.

"Tsunami! Kesini kamu!"

Ibuku pun mulai menyiksaku.

"Alfred! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Alfred pun segera kabur.

Suasana pun mendingin. Ibuku terlihat kelelahan.

"Tsunami". Ibu memanggilku sambil meneteskan air mata.

"-i-iya Bu..?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menuruti perkataan ibu?"

"Maksud ibu?"

"Ibulah yang melahirkan kamu, yang membesarkan kamu, tapi…"

"IBU BOHONG! KENAPA IBU MEMAKAN AYAH!"

"Pukullah Ibu kalau kamu mau"

Dengan segala amarah akupun dengan beraninya memukul ibu.

Ibu hanya ngos-ngosan saja.

"Maafkan ibu, ibu hanya tidak rela nanti saat kamu menikah kamu akan meninggalkan ibu"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Mana ada orang tua yang rela ditinggal anaknya?"

Mendengar kata itu, akupun menangis dan memeluk ibu.

"Ibu! Maafkan aku, ibu! Aku dan Alfred hanya sebatas suka saja"

"Tidak apa-apa kalian pacaran, asalkan tidak menganggu konsentrasi belajarmu"

Senangnya aku diperbolehkan pacaran, lalu aku memeluk ibu.

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
